Queen of The Night Telling Them
by Dantesfire17
Summary: Continuation in the Queen of the Night Series with a few surprises thrown in


Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave feedback.

Boston Police Department  
Jane looked out the window, running her hands through her curly hair and sighing in frustration. It was a crisp fall day and she had been at work since two in the morning. There were no leads on their latest case and she was tired of running into walls at every turn. So far, the only thing they had was three dead bodies all murdered with strange markings on their skin and found in abandoned alleyways. The only connection was a social media sight but the sight was hidden behind two servers and paper work so thick it would take the next century to dig through it all. Grumbling she turned when she heard the familiar clack of heels on the floor.

Maura (approaching her with a file): Tox panel came back, no signs of drugs in either of the victims. (Concern in her eyes) Jane...

Jane (hitting the wall in frustration): Dam, great so where does that leave us?

Maura (smiling): Lunch at that new Italian deli.

Jane (shaking her head): Maura...

Maura (setting the folder down): Come on, you need to eat and maybe a few minutes of not thinking about the case may help you. (Pausing) studies show that a break from doing a task actually...

Jane (pressing a finger to her lips): No talking Google, please. My brain can't handle it.

Maura (implying): Lack of sleep, darkening of the nasojugial folds, poor diet and...

Jane (practically dragging her to the door): All right, all right Dr. Smartypants let's go to lunch, anything, just to keep from her hearing talking Wikipedia...

Maura (following quickly): You know that sight is not completely accurate. It's a peer sight with...

Jane (punching the elevator button): I know, I know, you've told me (thinking) about six hundred times already. Come on Google.

Maura (smiling): All right. But it wouldn't hurt (Jane's hand clamped over her mouth.)

Jane (looking into soft green eyes): Behave and I'll buy lunch (stepping out of the elevator as they reached the lobby.

Angela (walking towards them): There you two are. I need a favor.

Jane (rolling her eyes): Ma...

Angela (looking at Maura): Can you wait to roll your eyes until after I ask the question?

Jane (shaking her head): No because 30 years of experience tells me otherwise.

Angela (slapping her daughter's arm): Fine (looking at Maura) I was going to ask if someone wouldn't mind going with me tomorrow to look at a new car.

Maura (putting her hand on Angela's arm): I'll be more than glad to take you.  
Jane growled, cursed and muttered.

Angela (looking at her daughter): Ignore her. She's just naturally irritable.

Maura (laughing at Jane's outraged expression): Actually...

Jane (throwing her hands up): Not another word Maura (exasperated) Ma really. (Moving in front of her mother) a new car? Why not take Frankie with you?

Angela (patting Jane on the cheek): Because he's all tied up with his new girlfriend and he works the night shift. (Encouraging) besides it would be nice you know to spend time with your mother. (Looking at both of them) you two have been acting a little weird and your so busy with work all the time and...

Jane (giving in): Fine, fine. Okay we'll take you. (Pointedly) but no hugs, cute names or anything along those lines. Got me.

Maura (slapping Jane's hand): That's not nice Jane. (Looking at her girlfriend) your mother is proud of you, proud of what you've done with your life...

Jane (turning Maura so she faced Angela): Ma this is Maura Isles, who is desperately in need of a mother like you. (Biting her lip) Maura this is my mother Angela and she really needs a daughter who'll go shopping with her, out to lunch that sort of thing. (Stepping back) so I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I go grab some lunch (hastily making an exit.)

Maura (wide eyed): She didn't just..

Angela (nodding): Ugh sometimes that kid she is just, (thinking) I don't know what's wrong with her lately. (Watching Maura's facial expressions) is there something going on I should know about?

Maura (swallowing hard): It's just well this case and a few other things but no.

Angela (folding her arms across her chest): Maura you know you can't lie to me. (Smirking) I'm a mother I know when someone isn't telling me something. (Pointedly) and I think your that someone.

Maura (nervously): Gee I uh well it's nothing bad (wincing, thinking Jane was going to kill her.)

Outside Boston Police Department  
Jane glanced at her watch wondering where Maura was. Then she thought about it Maura and her mother must be talking about. Squeezing the bridge of her nose, shit she thought. Maura can't lie and if ma asks her questions then oh dam.

Just then Maura walked out smiling and headed for Jane.

Jane (nervously): She knows….

Maura (putting her hand on Jane's arm): No.

Jane (shock): You lied to my mother. (Rolling her eyes) that's worse and you are so going to get a major case of the hives.  
Maura (smiling): I didn't lie. (Looking into Jane's eyes) I just told her that there's a lot going on right now. And that we would talk more about it at dinner. My mother is making dinner and I feel it would be a good time to tell them that we are dating.

Jane (throwing her hands up): And that is so much better how?

Maura (grabbing Jane's arm and guiding her towards the deli): Jane calm down. I think they know or at least highly suspect that there's been certain changes between us. (Pausing) would it be so bad for them to know?

Jane (thinking): I'm just not ready for the whole parent thing. I mean I love you and I want to tell them but there's so many other things to consider. (Motioning) like your fangs for example.

Maura (guiding Jane into a small alcove): You're scared of what they will think. Of what their reaction will be. Am I correct? (Jane nodded) we talked about this already Jane. And as for that part of me you are the only one who knows. I never plan on telling anyone.

Jane (sighing): Your right. Besides as long as I have you then things will be all right.

Maura (leaning up): As long as we have each other Jane (wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.) Nothing else matters I'm finally happy and I'll fight for us.

Jane (wondering how she got so lucky): My little Vampire protector.

Maura (teasing): Dhamphir Jane and I'm a bad ass Jane. You called me a bad ass (smiling.)

Jane (kissed her softly): Don't push it. (Taking Maura's hands in hers) all right. Let's get some lunch and we'll just see what happens later.

Maura smiled and together they walked to the deli avoiding the conversation of work and case related issues. They would deal with tonight when it happened.

Maura's House  
Angela (helping Constance with the salad): I just know something's up. (Thinking) Jane tries to hide whatever it is but I know there's something going on.

Constance (checking the roast): Come to think of it they have both been (thinking) I'm not sure what the correct term is but there's definitely something there.

Maura (entering): Something where.

Constance (changing the subject quickly): Maura how was your day? And where's Jane?

Maura (setting her bag down): She ran to her apartment to get some clothes and shower. (Pointedly) now what were you two discussing?

Angela (wrapping an arm around her shoulder): We're just worried about you two, honey. You and Jane are under so much stress lately and we were talking about how hard it must be to be working so much and not having to much time for yourselves.

Maura (leaning on the counter): It's just this case….

Constance (kissing Maura on the cheek): Maura what's really going on.

Jane (coming in): Hey!

Angela (correcting): Is that how I raised you?

Maura (laughing): I think given the events of the past few days I think it's appropriate.

Jane (kissing her mother on the cheek): Ma I'm too tired and irritable to be polite. (Smirking) Constance it smells wonderful.

Angela (slapping her daughter on the arm): You didn't answer my question.

Jane (rolling her eyes): Ma really. After the past few days my vocabulary is seriously lacking...

Maura (smiling): Jane actually...

Jane (putting her finger to Maura's lips): Don't start going Google on me Maura. (Seeing the raised eyebrows) yes you, Google. (Pausing) and doesn't your brain ever get tired (teasing?)

Constance (laughing): As far as I can remember no. She can always point out some fact or other.

Jane (shaking her head): I give up.

Angela (hugging her daughter): Jane it's sometimes easier that way.

Jane (grumbling): Ma...

Maura (getting out plates and silverware): Stop grumbling Jane. Here (setting the plates on the island) you can set the table.

Jane (glad for the excuse): Thank you Maura!

Angela (getting out the salad): That girl I swear always squirming, never wants to hug her own mother.

Constance (laughing): That's just Jane as I've come to known her. Although (looking at Maura) she doesn't seem to have a problem with a certain someone.

Angela (looking at her daughter as she walked back in the kitchen): And I wonder why that is, Missy?

Jane (opening a beer): Why what?

Maura (teasing): Why you don't seem to have a problem with me touching you, yet when someone else does it you don't like it.

Jane (shaking her head): Can we please sit down and eat and not pick on me anymore tonight?

Constance (putting the roast on a serving platter): Well since dinner is ready I would agree with the sitting down and eating part. (Looking at both Maura and Jane) however, we would like to know what's going on with you two. I don't think it's just the case.

Maura (taking the platter of potatoes): Well let's sit down and eat then we do have something we would like to tell you.

Angela (smiling): I knew it.

Jane (helping Constance): Ma you could not have known this. Okay so come on. Sit down and then we'll tell you.

They sat down in the dining room, passing around the food and once everyone had full plates and grace said Constance and Angela both looked at Maura and Jane for the news. Although they did have a slight idea of what it might be.

Maura (smiling at Jane): I know you both have had certain expectations of both of us. A husband, children and so on. However, that is not something I want at this point in my life. Children well eventually but not a husband.

Constance (confused): Well you need a husband to raise children Maura. Especially in this day and age. (Swallowing some wine) I mean I'll help you and so will Angela and Jane but...

Jane (piping up): Women do it all the time. They have children and they raise them on their own or with the help of their family. What Maura and I are trying to tell you is...

The doorbell rang and Jane stood up to answer it.

Constance (wondering): You're not pregnant are you Maura?

Maura (listening): No mother I'm not pregnant and neither is Jane.

Jane (opening the door): Can I (she came up short as Hope Martin stood on the front porch) help you? (Forgetting her manners) what are you doing here? You were told not to come near here again if you plan on hurting Maura. And you'll have to go through me first.

Hope (stepping back a little): I just came to talk...

Angela (standing up): Wonder who Jane's threatening...

Maura (feeling as though she couldn't get enough air): Angela I think Jane has it under control...

Jane (pointedly): Like you did the last time. You know something lady, Maura never wanted anything from you. She didn't even want to tell you that she was your daughter. Your long lost daughter. (Pausing; trying to keep her anger in check) but your daughter Kaelin went ahead and ruined things.

Hope (defensively): She's very sick and she just moved here and she needs...

Jane (yelling): What she needs is a lesson in manners?

Hope (laughing): Like you as well...

Maura (coming beside Jane and placing a hand on her arm before Jane's temper exploded): Dr. Martin good evening. Jane it's okay let her in.

Jane (lowering her voice): You hurt her again and I'll personally see to it that I find every which way to make your life a living hell.

Angela (standing up as Hope came in followed by Jane and Maura): Dr. Martin it's nice to see you again.

Hope (smiling): And you as well Angela.

Maura (politely): Dr. Martin this is my mother Constance Isles.

Constance (minding her manners): It's pleasure. I've heard a lot about you. (Motioning) would you care for some dinner there's plenty.

Jane (rubbing Maura's back): Yeah make yourself comfortable (sneering.)

Hope (turning around and facing Jane): Please I just want to talk to Maura that's all I'm asking. And who are you to tell me how to talk to her. Maura is a grown woman and can make her own decisions.

Jane (wide eyed): You've got some nerve. And for your information Maura is my best friend and I don't appreciate people hurting her.

Constance (watching the interaction): A lesson I learned as well...

Angela (nodding): Yeah what is it with you two lately...

Maura (tried to take a deep breath but it was getting harder to get air in): Actually...

Jane (finishing): Maura and I are dating one another.

For a moment no one said a word, absolute silence. Then all Hades broke loose, unfortunately the stimulation and shock led Maura to pass out in Jane's arms.

Jane (grabbing Maura before she fell): I got you. (Cradling her gently and walking towards the couch. She knew with all the stress and everything that it was too much for the petite blonde.)

Angela (her mouth open): Did she, are they...

Constance (wide eyed): Yes...

Hope (thinking): That explains things then.

Constance (trying to figure things out): Explains what.

Hope (looking at Constance): Apparently I'm Maura's biological mother and I always wondered why Jane was like a Rottweiler around her….

Angela (guiding Constance to her chair before she fainted too): Deep breaths. Relax and breathe….

Constance (pinching the bridge of her nose): Your that Hope (slamming her hand on the table) the one who denied my daughter in the first place. (Angrily) then you have the nerve to come into her home and hurt her. I won't stand for it (standing on shaky legs….)

Angela (stepping between them): Hold it….

Jane (whistling): Knock it off. (Pointing at Hope) you, you're a Dr., she's passed out do something. (Motioning to Constance) you calm down and you (looking at her mother) don't interfere. If Maura needs you she'll ask. (All three women started arguing and yelling and Jane had enough she picked up a pan lid and slammed it on the table.) I said knock it off. Maura doesn't need this right now. She can't handle fighting and arguing and I won't stand for it either. Either the three of you calm down and act civil or I'll remove you myself.

Constance (moving to the couch, sitting on the coffee table): She needs smelling salts, she hyperventilates with too much stimulation. (Looking at Hope) I'm sure you have something on hand.

Hope (rummaging through her purse): I do actually. Angela would you please get me a paper towel.

Jane (stood back as Hope snapped the smelling salts container and waved it under Maura's nose): Shit that stuff reeks….

Angela (rolling her eyes): Language Jane….

Constance (rubbing her daughter's hand): Come on Maura….

Maura (mumbling): Too bright in here. Head hurts….

Jane (picking up on Maura's subtly): Here let me lower that. (Leaning over and seeing the slight reddish tint to Maura's eyes) that's it just keep them closed.

Maura (softly): Can you help me to the bedroom, please?

Hope (reaching for her wrist): Hold still (looking at her watch) your pulse is low Maura but your breathing seems fine.

Jane (gently): Let me get her in the bedroom so she can lay down. It's one of those cluster headaches, right Maura?

Maura (catching on): Not sure. I think I just need to be quiet for a bit (reaching for Jane's arm; she could feel the heat rolling off her girlfriend, she could also smell the essence of everyone in the room; this had never happened to her before and she wondered what was going on.) Mother why don't you enjoy dinner, Jane can get me settled.

Jane (got Maura to her feet, then picked her up and carried her through the house to the bedroom): I got you, just relax.

Hope (throwing the vial and paper towel in the basket): Is she okay medically, I mean?

Constance (pointedly): I don't think you have the right to ask that! (Softening her tone) however, Maura does faint at times when there is too much stimulation or when she is under a great deal of stress.

Angela (thinking): The poor thing. (Shrugging) Jane will take care of her though. (Smiling) they usually take care of each other. They've always been very close. I'm amazed that it took them this long to come to their senses.

Constance (looking at Hope): I know let's finish dinner before it gets cold. Hope you're welcome to join us.

Hope (sighing): I think it's best if I leave. (Swallowing) I'll talk to Maura when she's feeling better.

Angela (throwing her hands up): What do you really want from her?

Constance (defensively): I ask that you stop the games, stop hurting her. She's an amazing woman, something I found out almost too late.

Hope (fighting tears): I want to get to know her. I want to talk with her, spend some time with her. (Looking at Constance) you are her mother and I'm not trying to come between you too. I just (pausing) I just want her to know that I was wrong with the things I said.

Angela (rubbing her back): Then leaving right now isn't such a good idea. Sit down and eat. (Sitting down) you've got a lot to learn if you're going to be in the picture with Maura.

Hope (nodding): I'm beginning to realize that.

Constance (pointedly): Well then let's eat.

Maura's Bedroom  
Jane (rubbing Maura's arms): You're cold baby, what's going on? (Reaching up and caressing her face) I've seen your eyes, it's….

Maura (taking a deep breath): It's well it never happened like this before. I believe it's because of the closeness we share, the stress we've been under then Hope showing up tonight.

Jane (thinking): Even when you got hurt in that whole fiasco with the lake and everything….

Maura (shifting): It's an emotional reaction Jane. I never felt what I feel now. (Licking her lips) because of your bond already things are different. A good different baby.

Jane (wondering): Is there anything I can do?

Maura (seriously): You already know the answer to that….

Jane (reassuring): Then take it (opening her shirt) whatever you need baby….

Maura (grabbing her hands; kissing them): No. I can't (pausing) I won't do that to you. (Softening) you mean so much to me and our relationship is more important to me than this..

Jane (shaking her head): But I can't just sit here and do nothing….

Maura (closing her eyes): Just you being here and talking with me is helping. (Swallowing) let me lie here for a while and meditate while you go out there and make my excuse for me. (Pulling Jane down and kissing her lips softly) I'll be okay (smiling.)

Jane (licking her lips): You make it so hard to tell you no (brushing back Maura's hair.)

Maura (kissing her hand; resisting the strong urge to just take Jane's wrist in her mouth): I know. Now go on before they come barging in here.

Jane (pouting): I am so not ready to have to answer to three women. I have enough problem with one.

Maura (teasing): It's actually four Jane.

Jane groaned and stepped out of the bedroom.

Dining Room  
Hope (wiping off the table and looking up as Jane walked in): How is she feeling?

Jane (taking a deep breath): She's exhausted and gives her excuses for the evening.

Constance (pointing): Finish your dinner before you end up sick.

Angela (taking her daughter's arm): Yeah we don't want you both sick.

Hope (concern): Are you alright...

Jane (interrupting): I'm fine. It's just this case. Next weekend can't come fast enough for both of us. We really haven't had a chance to take some time off...

Constance (smiling): And now that you're dating it's even more important to set some time aside for yourselves.

Angela (watching as Jane sat and began eating the rest of her dinner): Speaking of, how long have you two been dating, Missy?

Hope (laughing at the look on Jane's face): I was wondering that myself.

Constance (sensing that Jane didn't want to discuss the particulars of that yet): I think right now the important thing to remember is that they're both happy and they each found someone who loves them for who they are.

Jane (nodding): Thank you. And right now Maura and I would appreciate it if the entire city of Boston doesn't know about it. (Looking at her mother) it's stays here in this house. We need time….

Angela (sarcastically): I was going to start on the wedding invitations tonight.

Jane (rolling her eyes): Really ma. Can you just give us some time? That's all I'm asking.

Angela (smiling): If that's what you want….

Jane (shaking her head): No it's what Maura and I want.

Constance (understanding): All right. And here I thought Maura and I could….

Jane (pointing): Do not finish any sentence regarding marriage or anything else. Got me (looking at them) good.  
Hope (wondering): When did you two start dating?

Jane (pointing): All right out. Let me finish my dinner in peace. You two (pointing to Angela and Constance) guest house and you (looking at Hope) front door and you can call Maura tomorrow. Good night (thinking) no kisses, hugs or anything else.

Constance (motioning): You could come and join us for coffee Hope.

Hope (shaking her head): Thank you but I do have rounds early in the morning. Some other time?

Angela (nodding): Sure. I'll walk you out (following Hope to the front door.)

Constance (taking a breath): Well that was uncomfortable. Jane is Maura really alright?

Jane (nodding): She's fine (cleaning up the table) she's under a lot of stress with these recent cases.

Angela (wrapping an arm around Jane's shoulders): Don't say anything (fighting Jane's struggles) I just want to give you a hug. And yes we're going to the guest house so you can get some rest.

Jane (mumbling): Why me?

Constance (heading for the back door): Good night Jane. We'll see you in the morning.

Angela (smiling): If you need anything….

Jane (pointing): I've got everything under control thank you. Good night Constance.

Jane cleaned up and locked the doors then set the alarm. Walking upstairs to Maura's bedroom she just wanted a good night's sleep and hoped that the criminals of Boston allowed her that.

Maura (sitting in the shadows; she could smell Jane's essence; sense the heat of her body; licking her lips as Jane came in): You've kept me waiting.

Jane (hearing the huskiness in Maura's voice): Well you know our mothers. (Looking at the bed and not seeing her) Maura (nervously.)

Maura (shifting within the darkness; she pressed up behind Jane; her lips close to her ear): Yes but that doesn't answer why?

Jane (starting to turn but cold strong hands stopped her): You're freezing….

Maura (moving again): I could make all your dreams come true Jane (circling her girlfriend's body.) Everything you ever wanted baby (moving to her side.)

Jane (backing up to the wall): Maura I can't see you what's going on….

Maura (smiling): It's just one of the things I told you about. It's part of my darker nature. (Pausing, brushing back a lock of Jane's hair; seeing the confusion on her face) but don't worry I would never hurt you….

Jane (feeling the heat of Maura's body but still unable to see her): Maura I'm open to a lot of things but wouldn't it be easier fuck (hissing in pleasure as she felt Maura's lips on her neck and her thigh shoved between her legs.)

Maura (encouraging): Relax baby (thrusting her thigh up into Jane's denim covered sex.) Feel me (licking Jane's pulse point) let yourself go...

Jane (moaning; pressing herself against Maura's thigh): Please...

Maura (feeling the extension of her fangs): J'ai voulu être avec vous si longtemps. Vous êtes absolument magnifique.

Jane (moaning as teeth and lips grazed her neck; she could feel the brush of Maura's fangs; she was aroused beyond anything she had felt before): Love you...

Maura (pushing Jane onto the bed): Je vous aime tellement bébé. (Watching the pleasure on Jane's face and she continued to tease her; pressing Jane's hips back to the mattress) easy..

Jane (pleading): Maura take me, make me yours...

Maura (removing her top): I plan too (her body felt as though it was on fire; her mind consumed with taking this woman all night long; she could smell her arousal; her life force; leaning forward she lay her body on top of Jane's and looked into dark brown eyes.) Vous vous sentez tellement bon...

Jane (reaching up to feel Maura's breasts; pinching her nipples between her thumb and forefinger): I've always admired your tits (pausing as Maura undid her bra) they're so full (palming them) so soft….

Maura (kissing Jane fiercely; thrusting her tongue into Jane's mouth; moaning as Jane responded; hands squeezed her ass and pulled her tighter against the tone firm body): Relax and let go (trailing kisses down Jane's throat; pressing her tongue against Jane's pulse point; she could feel her life force pounding against her tongue; could smell the rich essence that was Jane.)

Jane (turning her head to give better access to her girlfriend): Whatever you need, I love you (softly) I'm not afraid.

To Maura it felt like someone had poured cold water over her. She had promised Jane she would never hurt her in this state and yet here she was making out with her best friend, her fangs extended and ready to draw blood. Jane's blood, her life force.

Maura (backing up): I'm sorry, I, I can't do this, (Shaking her head) not now, not like this….

Jane (reaching for her): Maura it's okay I want this. I want to be there for you….

Maura (standing up): You don't understand (licking her lips; her hunger for Jane had not abated.) Please not like this and I'm sorry….

Jane (ignoring Maura's warning; getting up slowly): Hey you have nothing to be sorry for (pulling her into her arms.) I told you I'm not afraid (swallowing) maybe a little confused but I'm not scared. (Cupping Maura's face in her hands she could see her eyes; her fangs and knew that Maura was fighting her darker nature.)

Maura (taking a deep breath): I almost lost control. I almost did things to you that...  
Jane (biting her lip): I know what that's like (realizing what she had just said) and I don't feel you did or you would...

Maura (concern): I know someone hurt you but you won't talk to me about it...

Jane (pressing her finger to Maura's lips): Back to you I love you all of you. Whatever you need I'm here. I'm with you always.

Maura (tears falling down her face): That part that scares me is that I know that. I see it in you every day, you do so much put yourself at risk for others without thought for yourself (kissing Jane's lips lightly) and that is why I won't do this to you, now.

Jane (brushing a tear from Maura's face): And that hurts me because I would for you….

Maura (wrapping her arms around her): It's too soon baby. Too soon but next week I won't stop.

Jane (smiling): And I won't let you.

They stood there with their arms wrapped around each other. Though Maura was hurting inside she knew that if she took Jane tonight their relationship would suffer and possible not survive. She had vowed from the beginning she would protect Jane and that would not change for nothing. No matter how much it hurt or how much her darker nature demanded.


End file.
